


Like Father, like Son

by A1netty



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Jokes, Other, follow the leader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A1netty/pseuds/A1netty
Summary: When David returns home from the Navy, he puts off something thats been bothering him every since he was a little kid. He now realizes that following in his father's footsteps, might've been a big mistake. The question is, will he be able to handle it ?





	1. Finally home

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I figured why not write another story about David, Mason and Woods ? Let's see how far I'll get with this one.

**Day 1: Arrival.**

_I met Harper at the bar just down the street from the airport. He looked somewhat shocked, as if he's doesn't recognize me. To be honest, It's only been a few months. But to Harper, it seemed like forever. The gaze on his face was blank, as we talked and shared a few beers. He didnt seem like himself after he was sent home, for a family emergency a few weeks before. We continued talking as the music and the civilians were chatting. It was like a dream, but in reality, I was really home._

"So, how ya been man ? Have you ever thought about cutting that fucking hair ?

"To be honest Harper, I've been good. David smiled. Briggs decided that I needed to take a break, so I'm taking it. Although, I didnt want to leave my men behind.

"Eh, that makes sense. So what's the plan ?

"I plan on taking a trip to the Bahamas. He chuckled. After what happened and now that Menendez is finally dead. I think we deserve it.

"Cheers to that brother. Harper smiled as he downed another beer. Have you thought about paying a visit to your old man ?

"No.

"Oh. Why not ?

_At this point, David had to think about what he was going to say next. He hasn't talked to his father in awhile, since their last family outing at Bowman's. He's been quite distant lately and focusing on himself. But I suppose, a little visit to his old man's house wouldn't hurt._

"Hello ?? Earth to Section. Harper said waving his hands back and forth. Dont make me start calling you by your Military name.

"Yeah yeah, you wish. 

"I guess. So are you going to answer my question ?

"Sure Harper, we can pay him a visit. Maybe he can give you another lecture about women again.

"Uh, that would be Woods. He says as they both chuckled. you can never forget about that military life. 

"Nope, just Uncle Woods.

"You can say that again. How old is he anyways ?

"Who Frank ?

"Yeah, that one that always calls me dipshit ?

"He'll be 50 something but the end of next week, I believe.

"Hmph, that's one tough son of a bitch.

"Yeah. So how's the family doing ?

"Family's doing good, they just wanted an extra hand for the funeral. Harper said scratching his head. My grandpops wasn't always the best David, but he sure did a helluva lot for us kids.

"Yeah, I understand. 

"It was tough on everyone, especially Molly. She hasn't been the same since we found out about his death. 

"So when's the funeral ?

"Next month. We're planning a little get together if you ever wanna come over. Just let me know, and I'll swing by and pick ya up.

"Copy that.

"Well, I'd better get going. David said standing up. Thanks for the beer Harper.

"Yeah, dont mention it.

"You sure you dont wanna come with me ?

"Well, I thought you'd ever ask. He smiled. Let's go visit your old man.

"Ladies first.

"Fuck you Section.

 

 


	2. Old Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Harper visits Mason, before heading over to see Woods in the retirement home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to make this chapter longer. :)

"Harper, Do you know where you're going ?

"Trust me Section, I know my way around.

_David just eyed Harper as he swerved to get around another car. The look on his face was priceless. David wanted to laugh but then again, he just decided to remain silent._

"Alright, if you say so.

"Why dont you put some music on or something ? Your making me nervous.

"I'm making you nervous ?

"Yeah, you are. Harper smirked.

"Well, look who's talking. I'm not the one swerving in and out of cars.

"Hey, you wanna drive ?

"No thanks. My license is expired.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. He smiled.

"How much longer ?

"Jesus what are you ? A child ? We'll get there when we get there.

"Fine. David said rolling his eyes. There's nothing on the radio.

"I have CDs in the glove compartment.

"The back street boys ? Really Harper ?

"What ? I love the back street boys.

"There's nothing in here but rock and roll.

"Keep looking.

_After looking around for another CD, David had finally found one that had caught his eye. He quickly took it out and popped it inside of the center console. On the radio it played "Tears for fears ~ Everybody wants to rule the world"_

"Holy shit. Harper smiled. Now we're talking.

"I can listen to this song all day long.

"Well then you better get comfortable, because we have a long ways to go.

"I'm way ahead of you my friend. David said pulling his seat backwards. Good night.

"Woah, you cant go to sleep. 

"Why not ?

"What if I get lost ?

"That's what Siri's for Harper. Use her to your best advantage. 

"Yeah yeah whatever. Dont say I didnt warn ya, if we're hanging off a cliff.

"I doubt it. David said waving him off. You'll be fine, just wake me up when we get there.

"You got it boss.

**20 mins later...**

"Hey !! Harper said smacking him in the face. Wake up sleeping beauty we're here. 

"How long was I out for ? 

"About an hour. He smiled. Get up your old man's waiting for you.

_They both looked through the window at the same time, to see Mason waving from the garage. Woods was no where to be found, but maybe he was just hiding inside. David rubbed his eyes while yawning before getting out of the car._

"Alright. Let's go.

"Well well well, look who finally decided to show up.

"How ya been old man ?

"I've been better. Mason said hugging his son. Welcome home.

"Thanks. 

"So, not to rain on yalls parade or anything, but where's Woods ?

"He's at the retirement home.

"Still ?

"Yeah, he's been in there for awhile now. I was just about to pay him a visit, but then you guys showed up.

"So you're not surprised to see us ?

"You know what I meant David.

"I dont. Harper said jumping in. What I miss ?

"Nothing Harper, let's just go visit Woods.

"Roger that. Are you riding with us Mason ?

"No, I'll meet you guys there.

"Are you sure ?

"Yeah. Mason smiled. I'll see you boys there.

"Alright if you say so. Harper said walking back to the car.

_Mason watched as they both left before continuing to load the truck with food and coke cola. He packed some more clothes for Woods, as well as some more hygiene products._

"Alright, that's everything. Mason said wiping the sweat from his forehead. Time to go see Woods.

**The Vault...**

"Ok Woods, we have to check your vitals and blood pressure again. 

"Again ? I already gave nurse batshit about 3 to 4 baggies full of blood. What else can you possibly want ?

"Your corporation Sir. The Doctor smiled. Now, just hold still this wont take to long.

"It better not be.

_The doctor quickly checked his vitals before taking his blood pressure. Everything came back good, so the process was done in no time. Although woods was still sitting there looking extra salty._

"Alright, you're all done. Thanks for your corporation Woods.

"Yeah yeah whatever. He said waving them off. Tell nurse batshit to bring me a coke cola, and none of that diet crap.

_The doctor just shook his head as he left the building. That's when David, and Harper had walked in._

"Hey, old man.

"Bout time you show up. Where tf have you been ?

"I just got here.

"No shit sherlock, I'm talking about dipshit over there. Woods says pointing at Harper.

"Who me ?

"No, the fairy fucking God mother that's sitting right there behind you. Yes you.

"Let me guess, you want another coke cola ?

"Well I thought you'd never fucking ask.

"Fine. Harper said rolling his eyes as he left the room.

"David !! Come have a seat.

"How ya been Frank ?

"Been better, but I'm pretty sure you've heard that one before.

"Yeah. David chuckled. You like it here ?

"Its ok I guess, but I rather be in my own home. 

"Why's that ?

"So that I dont have to deal with these fucking assholes anymore. Woods says lighting a cigarette. Always fixin to poke, stick and grab me. For no fucking reason, shit gets annoying if you'd ask me.

"Their just doing their jobs Frank.

"Yeah well, tell that to someone who gives a fuck.

"Here ya go. Harper says walking back in. Non diet coke cola. I had to sneak that in ya know.

"Was it in your asshole ?

"Woods ?

"Shut it David. I'm asking dipshit over here.

"No.

"Then you didnt have to sneak shit. He says opening the can and drinking it. Have a seat, your making me uncomfortable.

"Alright.

"Speaking of which, where's your father David ?

"He should be here in a few. He had to run some errands. 

"Errands ?? My ass. He's probably jacking off to porn. 

"Seriously Woods ?

"What ? We're all men. Except for...

"Yeah yeah dipshit. Harper says paying attention to the TV screen.

"Anyways, how long are you on vacation for ?

"Two weeks, but im on standby just in case anything happens..

"Heh, just like your old man. Woods said smirking. You two never know when to quit. Your like hyenas, that never stop laughing.

"Geez, well thanks alot Woods. That's not the first time that I've felt insulted.

"Oh waah, cry me a fucking river. Your old enough to take a joke.

"That's what she said. Harper said smiling.

"What's on TV ?

"Nothing really, just some really hot chick with glossy lips. 

"That's what you're into now a days Harper ?

"Fuck you mean, nowadays ? That's everyday. He winked. Besides, who doesn't love a lady in uniform ?

_They all just sat there watching TV until Mason had finally decided to show up two hrs later. He had at least three bags full of supplies and a empty beer bottle under his arm._

"I'm here you guys dont worry. Mason says stumbling through the door. I've brought you some supplies Woods, so dont be bitchy about em.

"Oh great, more bullshit. Let's see what Santa has in store for us.

"Ya know I'm getting pretty tired.

"Same here. Harper said yawning. You ready to go ?

"Ye..

"No. Woods says cutting them off. You just got here and now you're ready to leave ? I dont think so.

"We've been here for two hours Frank. It's time to go home.

"Listen here ya little shit !! You're not going anywhere until I say so. You got it ?

"Fine. David said sitting back down. I guess we're sleeping here tonight Harper. 

"I guess so. Hopefully our diabolical farts wont take affect.

"Ew.

"Ok, ya know what ? Get the fuck out. Woods says pointing towards the door. You can sleep outside with the dogs.

_David and Harper both started laughing as Woods and Mason just sat there staring. These boys would definitely be the death of them. One day._

"I dont see what's so fucking funny.

"Woods, can we please go home ? I promise we'll come see you tomorrow. Besides, my dad will be here to keep you company.

"Yep, sure will. You boys have fun. Mason said waving them off.

"Alright, see you guys tomorrow.

"Woah woah woah. Where's my fucking hug ? 

"Right here. David said hugging him. Can we go now ?

"Yeah, get the fuck out of my face.

"Yes sir.

"That's Uncle, to you.

"Sure thing Woods.

"Hey !! Dont make me kick your ass.

"See you tomorrow Uncle Woods. David said leaving with Harper down the hall.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Woods said smirking as Mason just laughed.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
